Vampire Houses
In the Blade universe, vampires are grouped into clans called Vampire houses. Whereas the films each feature only a single house - though one is subdivided into twelve tribes -, the TV series refers to twelve houses, of which five are explicitly mentioned. Vampire Houses in Blade House Of Chthon Symobol Chthon The House of Chthon is the focus of the series and first appears in the pilot. One of the most powerful vampire houses, the Chthonians are elitists who consider themselves the leaders of the Vampire Nation, though this position is not universally accepted and especially challenged by the Armayans. The house was founded by Lord Chthon, and his sword became their sacred relic. The House of Chthon has a violent history, and many of their purebloods were slain in a past war against the House of Erebus.Questions Answered - Episode 106!! - 7/28/06 Chthon is an ancient Greek word meaning "earth" and, by extension, "the underworld". Also, in the history of the Marvel Comics universe (from which the character of Blade originated) Cthon is the name of an Elder God that spawned the original vampires. In parallel to film's depiction of the Shadowy Council of Erebus, Chthon is headed by a council of six pureblood vampires, which is called the Conclave. *'Location:' Detroit, Berlin, (possibly Prague, Toronto, Moscow and Paris) *'Notable Members:' **Purebloods: Charlotte (ashed by Blade, using one of his UV glaives), Overlord Rusk and four Elders (killed by the Aurora Virus) **Turnedbloods: Marcus Van Sciver, Chase, Krista Starr, Fritz (beheaded by Krista), Glynnis (ashed by Krista, using a silver backed mirror) **Unknown: Sabine, Thorne (ashed by Blade with two silver stakes to the head), Winston (ashed by Cain with a silver crossbow bolt) **Familiars: Tucker Moffet, Dr Vonner (committed suicide instead of dealing with Blade), Brian Boone (turned by Krista, now unaffiliated) Leichen First mentioned in the series' pilot and then in the episodes "Descent" and "Bloodlines", the House of Leichen consists of vampires that have sworn off of killing humans, and drink only cloned blood. They believe that murdering to feed is wrong and pollutes vampires. They are the only house to conduct the Blood ritual which connects a vampire with those they have turned. "Leichen" is the plural form of the German word "Leiche", which means "corpse". *'Location:' Oregon *'Notable Members:' **Turnedbloods: Frederick Armaya First mentioned in episode "Descent" the House of Armaya is an exiled house with only one pureblood and no seat on the vampire council. They were the catalyst of the civil war that divided the Vampire Nation. After the uprising was quelled, the Armayans were scattered throughout the world and became largely associated with organized crime. They are considered the "gangsters and thugs" of the vampire world. The house of Chthon uses members of Armaya in their experiments to create Aurora, which triggers further conflict between the two houses. The House of Erebus The vampire family lines are descended in “tribes” with a common name and tattoo design being particular to each. In BLADE, Deacon Frost (Stephen Dorff) uses the vampire council as part of his plan to raise the Blood God. The transformation ritual in the Temple of Eternal Night allows the various powers of each vampire type to be transferred to Frost, conferring on him the powers of La Magra. Erebus This house first appears in the film 'Blade' and is the house that the antagonising vampires belong to. It is ruled by a "Shadowy Council" of 12 purebloods, it also treasures the book of Erebus (a vampire bible). The house takes its name from Erebus, the ancient Greek god of darkness and shadow, possibly the original creator of the vampire race. Faustinas The Faustinas Tribe are believed to have gained their “pure blood” status by practicing Santería. Along with physical strength, they also can control minds, matter and the elements. Faustinas can only be terminated with a silver stake though the heart and must also be decapitated or they will be reborn with more power than they possessed before. The House of Erebus has twelve members and eleven tribes, two seats being held by the Faustinas identical twin female leaders. Cianteto This Cianteto Tribe is from Mexico, supposedly raised from the dead by the same witches that gave Montezuma his immense power. A warrior caste, they have the strength of ten men and regenerate limbs lost in battle. Ashe The Ashe Tribe are the most sensitive to those elements most traditionally used to combat vampires. Ultra violet rays, sunlight, silver and garlic are have a stronger effect on these vampires. Dragonetti The Dragonetti Tribe are influential sorcerers dating back to pre-Medieval times, who were reincarnated and returned to Europe. They consider themselves as the first pure bred vampires. Kobejitsu The members of the Kobejitsu Tribe are proficient assassins known as the Death Ninjas. Strong and agile possessing unusual stamina, the Kobejitsu can be identified by their red, bulging eyes. They are the only members of the House of Erebus that do not cast a shadow. Lemure The Lemure Tribe of Rome were originally evil spirits that inhabited corpses and turned the dead into immortal night stalkers. Known for their ability to seduce their prey, they are beautiful denizens of the dark and frequently underground raves and Goth clubs. Lobishomen This marking signifies members of the Lobishomen Tribe who are linked to the werewolves of Brazil. It is believed that the original Lobishomen were killed by a werewolf and returned to the earth as a vampire. Given the number of deaths attributed to werewolves, the Lobishomen is the largest clan in the House of Erebus. Pallintine The Tribe of Pallintine hails from the Baltic region and are some of the wealthiest industrialists in the Vampire Nation. Their vast wealth has allowed them to blend into society somewhat invisibily. Upier The Upier Tribe are born with a full set of teeth and razor sharp fangs. Originally from Eastern Europe, these vampires are particularly lethal and feared because of their ability to hone their deadly skills at an young age. Von Esper The Von Esper Tribe are the most violent and ruthless members in the House of Erebus. They are efficient assassins and are easily swayed or involved when bloodshed is to be taken. The House of Erebus reappears in the series as one of the twelve vampire houses, playing a minor role in the episode "Turn of the Screw". In keeping with the depiction in the film, the house is described as "conservative". The house was planned to have a major role in the series' second season. *'Location:' Chicago, Illinois (Blade) *'Notable Members:' **Purebloods: Gitano Dragonetti (exposed to sunrise by Frost), thirteen further elders (sacrificed in the ritual of La Magra, one elder killed by Mercury), Alex (exposed to Aurora virus) **Turnedbloods: Deacon Frost (killed by EDTA after becoming La Magra), Mercury (killed by Karen using Vampire Mace), Quinn (Ashed by Blade), Vanessa Brooks (Ashed by Blade), Curtis Webb (Most likely, as it appeared, a vampire decayed severely so that he was more of a zombie than a vampire in appearance. Curtis, after he and Karen Jenson were bitten by Quinn, did not complete his transformation as a vampire and was not brought back all the way, being brought back only with an instinct to feed on humans, rodents, corpses, other animals and even vampires, as Quinn worded it. His flesh continued to decay as if he were dead. Karen was later thrown into a pit with a decaying Webb. When Curtis (as a ghoul) attempts to attack her, Karen fights him off with a bone then escapes. He presumably kills himself or dies from starvation of blood, since no one could feed him after Frost died at the hands of Blade. **Unknown: Pearl (burnt by Karen using a UV Lamp, dies in explosion of vampire library), Sands (Experimented on with Aurora now unaffiliated) **Familiars: Officer Krieger (killed by Frost), throat ripped out. Cianteto The Cianteto Tribe is from Mexico, supposedly raised from the dead by the same witches that gave Montezuma his immense power. A warrior caste, they have the strength of ten men and regenerate limbs lost in battle. Saqqara First mentioned in episode "Bloodlines", the House of Saqqara, has lower standards than the average vampire house, and will let outcasts join their ranks. Saqqara is the modern name for the necropolis of the ancient Egyptian city of Memphis. Falsworth Mentioned on sneekpeaktv.com, and other webpages that were discussing the details of the series, the House of Falsworth was supposed to be in the pilot. There was a vampire killed in Russia that was not linked to a specific house; and this house was not mentioned in the pilot."BLADE: THE SERIES" AT WIZARD WORLD LA archive}} Falsworth is the last name of the Marvel villain Baron Blood. Varney and Tiamet Nothing is known of the 2 Houses. The names appeared on a piece of tape on a wall behind Blade in the episode "Hunters". "Varney" is probably named after Sir Francis Varney, one of the first modern fictional vampire antiheroes, while "Tiamet" probably comes from Tiamat; a monstrous Babylonian water goddess. Byron (possibly) It is unknown if this is actually a house but it appears as a clan of vampires in the Blade 2 video game. This clan has links to the Karkovs and the Arcans so it's possible they could be 3 clans in the same house (like the 11 clans of Erebus) This group appears to have reapers in it and appears to be involved in genetic engineering. Project Vorpal was an experiment that they were carrying out at the Gaunt Moor Asylum to create the perfect vampire. They also appear to be involved in dark rituals as they are harvesting dark energy from the lifeforces of human beings. Arcan (possibly) This is a clan of vampires from the Blade 2 video game however it is unknown if it's one of the 12 houses or not. This clan is supposedly one of most extreme groups of vampires there is as they use suicide bombers and some of the vampires in this clan have cybernetic limbs. They are also heavily involved in genetic engineering as the player encounters many of their test subjects throughout their mountain base as well as embryo cases similar to the ones Damaskinos uses in Blade 2. They might also be involved in dark rituals like the Byrons because they have dark energy stored in their mountain base. Unknown house (Blade II) (possibly house of Damaskinos) In the film Blade II, the overlord Eli Damaskinos is depicted as leader of the "vampire nation", apparently heading an independent house. The position in regard to other houses mentioned in the films or the series is unclear. In the Blade 2 video game a pureblood from the Karkovs mentions Damaskinos as their former overlord so it's possible this is the House of Karkov, or this is the house that the Byrons, Karkovs and Arcans belong to. *'Location:' Prague (possibly London, Moscow, Romania) *'Notable Members:' *Purebloods: Eli Demaskinos (killed by his son Nomak), Nyssa (exposed to sunrise), Jared Nomak (turned a reaper and staked by Blade), Reinhardt (ashed by Blade), Asad, Priest, Chupa, Lighthammer, Snowman, Verlaine (all killed directly or indirectly by Reapers) **Unknown: Rush (ashed by Blade) **Familiars: Karel Kounen (shot by Whistler), Scud (killed by Blade) Unknown house (Blade: Trinity) (possibly house of Talos) In the film Blade: Trinity, the antagonizing vampires are grouped into an unnamed house. This group is involved in genetic engineering, the draining of humans in blood farming facilities, and is also responsible for resurrection of Drake. *'Location:' New York City *'Notable Members:' **Patriarch of Hominus Nocturna: Dagon/Dracula/Drake (killed by Daystar Virus) **Turnedbloods: Danica Talos (killed by Daystar virus), Asher Talos (ashed by Abigail), Pac-Man (vampire dog) **Unknown: Jarko Grimwood (Ashed by Hannibal King) **Familiars: Dr. Edgar Vance (killed by Drake), Police chief Martin Vreed (killed by Blade) Unaffiliated *BadBloods: Steppin' Razor (ashed by Blades father) and three other members (ashed by Blade and Shen) *The White Prince (Thrown before sunlight by Blade), Familiar: Bartender (killed by Shen) *Brian Boone *Sands Concept *The concept of the vampire clans resembles that found in the Wikipedia:Vampire: The Masquerade role-playing game created by Wikipedia:White Wolf, Inc. Many of the tribes also have similarities to some of the clans of said game (i.e. the Dragonetti are sorcerers like the Wikipedia:Tremere, the Lemure are seductive and passionate like the Toreador, the Kobejitsu and Von Esper are bloodlusting assassins like the Wikipedia:Assamites, etc.). *The 1999 video game Wikipedia:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver uses the concept of vampire clans and respective vampire glyphs, each clan with their own different abilities and weaknesses. References External links *Erebus glyphs ru:Дома вампиров в Блэйд: Сериал Category:Fictional vampire types Category:Blade: The Series